movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Aloha Scooby Doo
Tom and Jerry: Aloha Scooby-Doo is a upcoming 2025 American direct-to-video animated comedy adventure family film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Turner Entertainment and Hanna Barbera and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. This film is coming soon on DVD and Blu-Ray. This film is coming soon on February 4, 2025 and will be released on February 18, 2025. ''From the Studio That Brought You: ''Aloha Scooby-Doo!, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Quacker, Uncle Harry, and the others in Hawaii, Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Uncle Harry, Quacker, and the others spent a time on the beach. Tom gets changed into his red swim trunks and Jerry gets changed into his yellow swim trunks and Judy gets changed into her blue bathing suit and see her buttocks and Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and Lucy gets changed into her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and Uncle Harry gets changed into his red trunks and Quacker gets changed into his green swim trunks and Toodles Galore gets changed into her pink bathing suit and see her buttocks. After getting changed when Jerry and Judy go for a swim in the ocean together along with Tuffy who is floating in the water wearing his inflatable waterproof diaper andsee his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail and his girlfriend named Lucy who is floating in the water wearing her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown-buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail, Quacker does some duck swimming in the ocean with Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Uncle Harry and his wife named Trina, while Tom takes a tan with Toodles Galore in her pink bathing suit and see her white-buttocks. Later on the beach Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Toodles, Quacker, Grandpa Mouse, Harry and Trina sit back and watch the surfers do some surfing and they see Manu Tuiama, a beefcake local surfer, and his friend, Little Jim. Just a few days before the surfing contest, the demons of the evil Wiki-Tiki spirit attacked the village and kidnapped Snookie, Manu's beautiful girlfriend. Later on Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy, Lucy, Toodles, Quacker, Grandpa Mouse, Uncle Harry, and Trina meet up with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and the gang to solve a mystery to stop the Wiki-Tiki. Characters * Tom Cat - A light-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend and Harry's boss. In this movie, he changed his red swim trunks and he meet up with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang along together with Jerry, Judy, Quacker, Tuffy and Harry at the beach. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle and Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he changed his yellow swim trunks and he meet up with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang along together with Tom, Judy, Quacker, Tuffy and Harry at the beach. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Harry's grandnephew and Tom and Judy's friend. In this movie, Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and he meet up with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang along together with Jerry, Judy, Lucy, Quacker, Harry and Tom at the beach. * Judy Mouse - A female light-grey mouse in a blue bathing suit and see her buttocks, who is Jerry's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks, Tuffy's friend and a good friend Uncle Harry and Quacker and she meet up with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang along together with Tom, Jerry, Quacker, Tuffy and Harry at the beach. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown mouse in a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her buttocks, who is Tuffy's girlfriend/love-interest/always looking at her buttocks and Grandpa's granddaughter. In this movie, she meet up with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang along together with Tuffy, Grandpa Mouse, Jerry, Judy, Uncle Harry, Tom and Quacker and she's with her baby boyfriend named Tuffy Mouse on the beach to build a sandcastle and swimming in the ocean. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry's father, Uncle Harry's old brother and a good friend of Judy the Mouse and Tom Cat. * Quacker (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): a little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy. In this movie, he changed into his green swim trunks and he meet up with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang along together with Tom, Jerry, Judy, Tuffy and Harry at the beach. * Uncle Harry Mouse - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Quacker's friend and Tom's boss. In this movie, he changed his red swim trunks and he meet up with Scooby, Shaggy and the gang along together with Jerry, Judy, Quacker, Tuffy and Tom at the beach. * Trina Mouse - A yellow mouse with bangs and fringe, pink hairband, purple-pink dress with lavender laces and collar, pink sash, white bloomers and pink flats, who is Uncle Harry's wife and good friend of Tuffy, Judy and Quacker. In this movie, she changed her pink bathing suit and he see her buttocks and she meet up with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the gang along together with Jerry, Judy, Harry, Tuffy, and Tom at the beach. * Toodles Galore - * Scooby-Doo * Fred Jones * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Manu Tuiama * Little Jim * Mayor Molly Quinn * Jared Moon * Ruben Laluna * Auntie Mahina * Wiki-Tiki * Tiny Tiki * Snookie Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Tara Strong as Lucy Mouse * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mouse * Cree Summer as Judy Mouse * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Catherine McGille as Trina Mouse * Frank Welker as Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Wiki-Tiki * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Auntie Mahina, Toodles Galore * Mario Lopez as Manu Tuiama * Ray Bumatai as Little Jim * Teri Garr as Mayor Molly Quinn * Tim Curry as Jared Moon * Tom Kenny as Ruben Laluna/California Surfer/Tiny Tiki * Dee Bradley Baker as Tiny Tiki/Surfer on Bike/California Surfer Dude/Local Guy #1/Wild Pig/Gecko/Flame Thrower * Tia Carrere as Snookie Quotes Company Credits Production Companies - Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Turner Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera. Release Digital HD on February 4, 2025 & will be released on DVD & Blu-Ray on February 18, 2025. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Scooby-Doo Logo.png|Scooby-Doo Logo Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Maxresdefault (4).jpg Teaser Trailer Script Trivia * Rated G (General Audience). * Suggested Running Times: 84 Minutes (NTSC), 81 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Trina Mouse wears pink bathing suit and see her yellow-buttocks for swimming. *Toodles Galore wears a pink bathing suit and see her white-buttocks for swimming. Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Dogs Category:2025 Category:2025 films Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Crossovers Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Animated movies Category:Movies